The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device package including a plurality of semiconductor chips.
Warpage of a semiconductor device package may occur due to a difference in the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) between constituent elements of the semiconductor device package. When warpage occurs during the manufacture or testing of the semiconductor device package, the reliability of the semiconductor device package may deteriorate. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the reliability of the semiconductor device package.